Kidnapped
by Rose the Jigglypuff
Summary: Luna was kidnapped, and was taken away. Milky is determined to rescue her. Will she succeed? Luna X Milky


**Disclaimer: I don't own Jewelpet and its characters. This also takes place in an AU.**

Luna's P.O.V

I can't do it! I just can't!

Every time I thought I had the guts to confess to her, I just wimped out.

Milky and I were best friends since childhood.

I want to confess to her my feelings, but I don't think she'll return the favour. I mean, is it weird that I'm a girl, and she's a girl as well?

It doesn't matter, right now I was walking back home by myself.

"Hey Luna!", Peridot shouted as she ran beside me. "Are you alright? You look so sad."

I sighed. Peridot was also one of my best friends, but I don't see her the same as I think about Milky. I turned to face her and asked, "Can you promise not to laugh?"

She nodded.

"Okay." I sighed and said, "I have a crush on Milky!"

Silence came.

"It was kinda obvious.", she replied with a small, yet happy smile. "But why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was embarrassed. I feel like I'm the only Jewelpet, possibly girl, to like another girl!"

Peridot put her hand on my shoulder and said, "It's okay Luna. Did you confess to her yet?"

I shook my head.

"Don't worry. I bet she has the same feelings as you do."

I smiled a little. "Thanks Peri."

~~~time skip~~~

I climbed into my bed.

I started to think about this afternoon. Is it true that Milky has the same feelings for me?

It can't be true...

Peridot was probably saying that to make me feel better.

As I curled myself in my bed sheets, I started crying myself to sleep.

~~~the next day~~~

I woke up when a cloth was shoved into my mouth. I was about to spit it out, but a hand covered my mouth, preventing me from spitting it out.

"MPH?!"

There was not only one, but four dark hooded figures that came into my house.

I know that my sister Sunshine was next door, so I tried to shout for help as loud as possible.

"She can't hear you deary.", said one of the hooded figures.

They flipped me over to make me face my bed sheet.

I stopped shouting, and paid attention to breathing.

I felt my arms being forced behind my back. They crossed my hands together, and started tying them.

My upper arms were tied tightly as well.

They flipped me over again, shortly after tying a knotted cleave gag on my mouth.

I shook my head furiously, and began to struggle. Shouting out muffled cries.

"She's making too much noise.", said a hooded figure.

"Not for long.", said another.

One of them pulled out another cloth, and tied it around my mouth. This time, covering my mouth and nose. Making my muffled cries less hearable.

"That's better."

I struggled harder, as they tied more rope around my chest, and close to my upper arms. Pinning my arms tighter.

Then a blindfold was tied over my eyes.

I was later carried by one of them, as I tried to kick my legs for freedom.

As time past, I had not idea where they're taking me.

They dropped my on a soft carpet.

I tried to scoot away, but one of them grabbed my legs and started tying them together.

Next, they tied my shins and thighs.

Finally to finish it, they laid me down on my stomach, and started tying me in a hogtie.

The blindfold was being removed, then a camera flash came up.

I closed my eyes to block the light.

Once the flash of light was gone, I opened my eyes to find my captors gone.

I looked at my surroundings. I was in some sort of storage closet.

I could barely move my arms and legs.

As a few minutes past of struggling, I started to remember about Milky.

What if I never see her again?

Am I gonna be stuck here kidnapped without even confessing to her?!

I started to tear up, as I laid helplessly on the floor.

* * *

Milky's P.O.V

"..lky! Milky!"

My eyes shot open as I saw Peridot looking very worried.

"Whoa! Peridot what's wrong?", I asked with confusion.

"It's Luna! She has been missing since this morning!"

I was shocked to hear that. My childhood best friend went missing?! "Peri don't be ridiculous tell me what _really_ happened?"

"I'm telling you Milks! Her sister, Sunshine, went by and told me that she hasn't seen her when she woke up!"

This can't be happening. Luna, my childhood best friend, missing! I can't even believe what I'm hearing. "This has to be a joke Peri! I'm not falling for it!"

"It's true Milky! It's true!"

A very long pause came.

I started to feel tears in my eyes. I didn't even get to confess to her, that I love her.

No! I won't let that happen! She's my best friend, even more than just a best friend. I need to find her!

~~~time skip~~~

I went all over Jewelland. And I didn't found her in any of the places.

Peridot, Garnet, and Sango were trying to help me.

"Milky we've been searching for hours now.", said Sango. "Can we just take a break? I'm hungry!"

"You can eat later, right after we find Luna!", I shouted at her.

She looked at me in shock.

I was never like this to anyone. But this is Luna I'm trying to find.

We arrived at the school and decided to spilt up.

I went upstairs to the theater.

When I got there, I saw a small photo. I picked it up, and when I saw it, I became more furious.

It was a photo of Luna bound and gagged in some kind of storage.

Seeing this makes me want to kill whoever did this to her!

This was out of character of me to do this. But I couldn't stand seeing Luna in danger.

I remembered that storage, I went there imminently after seeing the photo.

Once I got there, I opened the door. My eyes widened when I saw Luna sleeping on the floor in the same bound and gagged state. "Luna!", I shouted, later becoming relieved that she woke up.

Her eyes fluttered open, she tried to get up but I can tell that she forgot that she was tied up and started panicking.

"Lulu please! Don't worry. I'm here now.", I said in a comforting voice.

* * *

Luna's P.O.V

I calmed myself down and let Milky untie me.

She removed the gag from my mouth, and tried her best not to hurt me when untying me. She said comforting words to me as she did so.

Once I was untied I looked at her.

Tears threatened to fall down, I can't believe it. She rescued me.

After staring at her for a short time, I broke down crying in her arms. "Oh Milky! I was so scared. I thought I won't be able to see you again."

"Shh, shh. It's okay Luna. I'm here.", she comforted as she gently rubbed my back.

I was crying in her arms for a few minutes, before calming down.

"Who did this to you?"

"I don't know... They were all hooded figures." I looked down. "M-Milky... I wanted to say-"

I was cutted off when Milky gently kissed me on the lips. I began to blush a light shade of red, later returning the kiss.

We both parted our lips after what it felt like hours.

"I love you Luna."

I blushed even more.

"I loved you for a very long time. I was too scared to admit it. When I heard about you went missing, I thought I'd never see you again. So I spend the time trying to find you."

I broke down crying again. "I l-love you too!"

Milky picked me up bridal style, as we left the room.

* * *

Milky's P.O.V

I carried Luna with me and met up with Peridot, Garnet, and Sango.

I brought her back to her house, and laid her on the bed.

I tucked her in.

When I was about to leave, I was stopped.

"Please don't leave me.", said Luna.

I smiled, and laid beside her in bed and said, "I won't."

Then I slept with Luna in my arms.

 **A/N: Luna is my** **favourite character, and I ship her with Milky. Knowing that they're seen with each other a lot. So I decided to write a fanfic about them. Hope you enjoy it! ;3**


End file.
